


We are only platonic lifemates... or not

by Saku015



Series: Flufftober 2017 - Midotaka [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College, Couch Cuddles, Could Be Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Dinner, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Flufftober 2017, Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together, Pizza, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Midorima and Takao move in together.





	We are only platonic lifemates... or not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystrale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrale/gifts).



> Day 10: Moving in.

”So, Takao-kun, have you decided where you will live during university?” Akaashi asked the black haired boy. The GoM members were sitting in Maji Burger because of their regular get togethers.

”I am going to move in with Shin-chan!” Takao announced and before anyone could have had the wrong idea, Midorima spoke up.

”We will only be platonic lifemates and nothing more,” he said firmly. Kuroko rolled his eyes and Akaashi shook his head lightly. Midorima wanted to throw a three pointer to both of their heads.

”Aominecchi, what do ’platonic lifemates’ mean?” Kise asked his friend and Midorima felt his eyebrow twitch. He saw as Kuroko covered his mouth with his hand. That would be a fascinating explanation for sure.

”It is a term that is referred to two people, who live together, but not fuck,” Aomine said on his blunt way. Takao burst out laughing so had that he had to lean forward. A cocky grin appeared on Aomine’s face – it looked like he was really content with imself.

”Daiki-san, you are always so funny!” Takao wheezed and Midorima’s eyebrow twitched again. Since when had Takao called the GoM members on their first names?

In an abrupt movement, he stood up, pulling Takao with him. The other let out a surprised noise, but then his eyes glinted. Midorima knew that he would not hear the end of his unpredicted action in the future.

”Hey! Where are you two going?” The green haired boy heard Kise’s question from behind, but they were already out of the restaurant.

 

”Need some help, Shin-chan?” Takao asked the older, as Midorima was packing out their kitchen equipments.

At first, Midorima was against moving in with Takao, but he had to admit that it had more benefits when it came to financial problems – and he could not resist to those begging blue eyes either. Though, he would never admit that to anyone.

”I am good,” Midorima said after putting the last plate into the cupboard. ”Go and order dinner instead!” He was not a big fan of takeouts, but after a tiring day like that, he did not feel enough strength to cook.

When their pizzas arrived, Takao walked up to the couch and flopped down. Midorima sent him a disapproving look – they had a dining table for eating, for god’s sake – but he followed him with two trays with plates and glasses on them.

”Thanks, Shin-chan!” Takao said, then put a slice to his plate and drank from his orange juice. Midorima turned the TV on, then stiffened when Takao leaned his head against his shoulder. ”I can get used to this,” the rave sighed, munching on his food.

Midorima closed his eyes as the other snuggled up to his side almost purring. Platonic lifemates, my ass!


End file.
